leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS016
|prev_round=Wartortle Wars |next_round=The Jynx Jinx }} Tauros the Tyrant (Japanese: VS ケンタロス VS ) is the 16th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Rocket Game Corner, a informs Ken that they are close to finding . Meanwhile in Celadon City, attacks a Team Rocket Grunt and steals their uniform. Red then enters the Rocket Game Corner, where he and the other Team Rocket Grunts are quickly ordered to enter a secret underground laboratory. Once in the laboratory they are shown a half-formed , which is a new Pokémon formed from cells that the Grunts had obtained from . However to complete the incomplete Mewtwo, they need more cells to be taken from Mew or they need to recover the disc that contains all their information on Mew, which was stolen by Green. With this information, Red begins to look differently at Green, as he realizes that she too is working against Team Rocket, but his thoughts are interrupted as he and the other grunts are mobilized towards a sighting of Green. Making his way to her location, he finds her surrounded by grunts. She reacts by coolly tossing the disc into her Wartortle's mouth, and warning Team Rocket that if they attack, the disc will be damaged. Team Rocket attack with and , but in their attempts to protect the disc while also taking down Wartortle, the two Pokémon simply end up injuring each other, much to Green's delight. As she gloats, Red is furious when he notices that she is wearing his stolen Badges as earrings. The highest-ranking member of Team Rocket present loses his patience and calls out his , a Pokémon that he warns Green was the leader of his herd, King of the , and with the power to control other Pokémon by whipping his three tails. The Tauros commands all of Team Rocket's Pokémon at once, quickly neutralizing Wartortle and recovering the disc. With the tide of battle turning against her, and finding herself backed up against a cliff edge, Green switches Wartortle for her , much to the amusement of the Grunts present. As the Tauros charges her down, Red can't stand by and watch and throws her to the ground, protecting her as the Tauros passes by overhead and tumbles down the cliff with Ditto. Recognizing Red, Green seems pleased to see him and calls him her "hero", but Red is confused as to why she isn't more concerned about Ditto. Behind them, Tauros has made its way back up the cliff, but much to the Rocket Grunts' shock Tauros turns all the Pokémon present against them. In the confusion, Green grabs Red make a run for it, revealing Red's identity as an infiltrator in the process. Using her , Green escapes with Red and the "Tauros" reveals itself to be Green's Ditty, who had been utilizing its power to into other Pokémon, before it is returned by Green to its . Watching Red and Green make their escape, the Grunts curse their bad luck but note, at least, they completed their mission of retrieving the disc holding information on Mew. Major events * finds out that has stolen his Gym Badges. * Red disguises himself as a and infiltrates their headquarters. * Team Rocket tries to capture Green as she had stolen their disc. * Green is revealed to own a nicknamed Jiggly, and a nicknamed Ditty. Debuts * Blaine * Ken Pokémon debuts * * * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Blaine * Ken * s Pokémon * (Jiggly; 's) * (Blasty; 's) * (Ditty; 's) * (Ken's) * (Ken's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; incomplete) Trivia * This round is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu=Tauros Infiltration |de= VS. Tauros |it=VS Tauros |ko= |pt_br=VS Tauros |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 16 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS016 fr:Chapitre 16 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA016 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第16話 zh:PS016